


Werewolf, yeah.

by PitoPito



Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Stiles está en el loft de Derek, tirado en el sofá y haciéndole la comida a los miembros de la manada que viven allí.El lobo no se da cuenta de que se ha ganado un ocupa hasta que ve al castaño en algo parecido a un pijama tirado en su sofá de madrugada.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737814
Kudos: 55





	Werewolf, yeah.

Derek está cansado, con ganas de comer algo e irse a dormir sin siquiera darse una ducha, y realmente la necesita. Lleva todo el día fuera del loft, corriendo de aquí para allá por el bosque como si realmente fuese un animal, se lo pasa bien cuando se transforma de forma completa y deja que su lobo tome el control.

Abre la puerta del loft siendo recibido por el olor de la manada, su nueva familia. Odia el edor del desodorante de Scott, desodorante que suele prestarle a Isaac y Liam cuando se quedan en su casa o hay algo de Lacrosse. También puede recibir motas de la colonia de Lydia, una de color rosa que una vez usó Jackson como ambientador. El desodorante roll'on de Malia también le llega, al igual que los restos del olor de los gofres del desayuno y el olor a cerrado que suele haber en el loft, últimamente en menor medida... pero sobre todos esos olores puede oler café.

Ese aroma amargo parece haber sustituido el clásico olor a cerrado, Derek no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Quizás había podían haber pasado meses desde que el olor a cerrado gobernaba sin duda alguna el olor a café, pero también hacía meses que Erica, boyd e Isaac no vivían en el loft. Meses en los que había aparecido Stiles por la mañana a hacet el desayuno a sus betas.

En ese momento, en mitad de la noche, donde todo estaba a oscuras tanto fuera del loft como dentro, Stiles estaba acostado en su sillón. Llevaba unos calcetines de Star Wars, un chándal holgado de color negro que perfectamente podría ser de Vernom, y una de sus típicas camisas de superheroes. Tenía una manta azul celeste cubriéndole de forma leve del frío que se formaba en el loft, había un libro de química tirado en el suelo con su mochila al lado.

Frunció el ceño antes de girarse y empezar a subir la escalera de caracol. Sus betas estaban durmiendo, notaba sus pulsos lentos y tranquilos. Entró en el cuarto de Isaac, quién tenía el sueño más ligero, despertándole con el sonido de las puerta cortando el aire. 

Sabía que su sueño era tan ligero por el pasado que había tenido con su padre, y ser un hombre lobo solo hacia que durmiese peor al escuchar más.

—Stiles está abajo—El beta frunció el ceño, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración acelerada.

—Sí.

—No era una pregunta—Isaac pensó durante un momento, buscando que era lo que el alfa quería saber, sin obtenerlo—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Uh—Fue su respuesta antes de fingir un bostezo y estirarse—. Mañana tengo un examen importante creo que debería dormirme.

Derek sabía que eso era mentira, su pulso acelerado, su mala actuación y el que mañana fuese domingo se lo dejaban claro.

—Isaac—Dijo sonando como una orden, los dos lobos estuvieron quietos y en silencio, en una guerra fría que ni miradas se llevaba. Hasta que el rubio no aguantó más y se sentó encarando al alfa.

—Joder está bien—Gruñó—. Lleva viviendo aquí dos mes, no sé como no te has dado cuenta antes—El alfa frunció el ceño esperando algo más—. Su padre se enteró por Melissa de que, bueno, existimos los hombres lobos y eso. Discutieron de uns forma bastante fuerte en la que salieron más cosas a la luz y Stiles se largó. El sheriff no ha intentado hablar con él y él tampoco.

Derek se giró y salió de allí, el beta se sintió mal, la había cagado con su amigo, estaba seguro. El alfa bajó las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la malhumorada rubia. Una vez frente a Stiles se puso de cuclillas frente a él, demasiado cerca de su cara si fuese cualquier otra persona, pero era Stiles, tenía su confianza.

En cierto modo le dolía que el humano no confiase en él de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

Llevó una de sus manos al hombro del menor, zarandeandolo de forna ligera logrando que abriese los ojos y le mirara.

—Es muy temprano, que hags otro el desayuno—Con eso se giró, dándole la espalda y en busca de más sueño. No tarda en sentir que le lobo se levanta, posiblemente haya decidido posponer esa charla. 

Oh cuán equivocado podía llegar a estar a veces. Siente como sus manos se cuelan bajo su cuerpo cargandolo al hombro de forma rápida antes de que ni tan siquiera sea consciente de que es un costal de papas. Se lo lleva a su cuarto. Si el humano no quiere hablar el lobo lo raptará, diría que no pero no es la primera vez que pasa.

Stiles mira mal al lobo cuando lo tira en la cama y se empieza a desnudar frente a él, quedando en boxers antes de subirse a la cama y acostarse, sobre el humano más que en el colchón. Le huele la garganta, allí siempre se consentra el olor a sus pastillas, café y su propio olor (posiblemente porque es su lugar favorito del mundo).

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo cómo el humano tragó y su nuez se movió contra su moflete.

—No me puedes hacer esto, sabes que no puedo mentirte si estás tan cerca de mí—Se gana una lamida—. Serás cerdo, mañana te quedas sin tocino en el desayuno.

El lobo se apoya en sus codos, dejando que el castaño vea en sus ojos que no tiene intención de dejarle salir de esa cama sino le cuenta la verdad, el humano vuelve a tragar en seco, desvía la mirada y empieza a oler a tristeza. Derek se arrepiente al momento de haberle despertado. Se sienta, cargando a Stiles sobre sus piernas levemente separadas.

Si alguno de sus betas entrase de pronto sabía que mal pensarían, su cuerpo es más ancho que el de Stiles y es capaz de cubrir casi por completo al humano, y en ese momento estaba hecho una especie de bolita contra su pecho, lo que hace que la situación empeore.

—Mi padre no lo ha soportado—Contesta después de un rato en silencio—. No se creyó nada de lo que le dije, me prohibió quedar con Scott y salir a la reserva. Me dijo que si volvía a ver cualquier mínima cosa que tuviese que ver con lo paranormal me mandaría a Eichen House.

El lobo apoya su frente contra la de Stiles, a quién le hace gracia que el lobo de dientes de conejo pida perdón como lo hacen esos animales. Cierran los ojos, no soportando el brillo de culpabilidad que hay en el verde tan bonito del mayor.

Se deja hacer, y aquella noche fue la primera de muchas con Stiles oficialmente viviendo en el loft, durmiendo entre los brazos del alfa, siendo su cucharita en una cama estúpidamente enorme que quedó medio vacía porque el lobo se negó a soltar al adolescente.


End file.
